TECHNICAL FIELD
The invention relates to storage containers and display racks, and in particular, to a rack for storing and displaying two different size boxes containing video cassettes. More particularly, the invention relates to such a storage rack in which the two different size boxes can be placed interchangeably within the rack with a front end thereof lying in a common vertical plane for ease in viewing the graphics on the end, and to provide a pleasing symmetrical appearance.